Sing me a song Little bird
by Melissandre
Summary: Entre los tumultos de la batalla de Aguas Negras, en la oscuridad se oculta la historia no contada del beso de Sansa y Sandor Clegane. ¿será esto posible? al fin y al cabo, a ella sólo le gustan los caballeros...
1. Chapter 1

****Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me perteneces, son del viejito encantador George R.R. Martin

* * *

**SANDOR**

Mientras salía del campo de batalla la recordó, nuevamente revivió la escena de la despedida de la princesa Myrcella. El tumulto de gente atacándolos, pidiendo comida, lanzando piedras y gritando groserías; cuando llamaron al rey "bastardo" incluso le pareció gracioso, se volteó para que no viera como su rostro esbozaba una retorcida sonrisa. Cuando las cosas iban subiendo de tono y la muchedumbre no se disipaba y unían sus voces gritando pan, buscó con la mirada al pequeño león, la grandeza y altanería se le habían ido del cuerpo, estaba pálido, al parecer porque ser Mandon le había cortado la mano a uno que se atrevió a tocarlo; la sangre manaba y soltó una carcajada que parecía un gruñido, llegaba lo que le gustaba, la matanza. Como siempre se iba a lanzar a la pelea contra lo que se le cruzase pero por su mente pasó una simple palabra "Pajarito" se sorprendió buscando entre la multitud a la loba; se veía el color pardo en todos lados, ese color desteñido típico del pueblo, lleno de hedores, de podredumbre y mierda. Lo primero que reconoció fue a la yegua alazana, arriba estaba ella, como siempre, asustada y temblando de miedo, aunque esta vez no era por sus cicatrices. Se acercó a punta de espadas alejando a quien tratara de herirla, claro que eso ya había pasado, un hilillo de sangre corría por su cara.

-Retrocede pajarito – bufó el perro – espero la yegua pueda el peso de ambos – Sansa permaneció inmóvil – ¡Ahora! – ante el grito la muchacha se sentó casi en el anca de su yegua.

Se subió, y por primera vez se le acercó sin que le dijera nada, sus delgados brazos lo rodearon y lo apretaron con desesperación. Su pecho se aceleró, y por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y eran solo ellos, claro que el momento que cantan los bardos tenía que terminar, sobre todo con el caos que sucedía alrededor, comenzó a hacer que avanzara la yegua entre la multitud, las miradas se posaban en él, en su cicatriz, como siempre, sólo un imbécil podría intentar algo, pero los imbéciles abundan en Desembarcadero del Rey, sobre todo ahora que los gobernaba uno. Sintió una mano entre su pierna y la de la muchacha y de inmediato, como un reflejo, su espada se posó en la carne, sacando de cuajo la extremidad del hombre, después de eso se abrió un pequeño camino para que pasaran. Llegaron con el resto a trote ligero y su contacto físico terminó, al menos ese día.

-Sólo es una despedida, nada más – Sandor pensaba en voz alta, tratando de disipar los recuerdos que habían llegado de pronto – es lo que los caballeros hacen, y a ella le gustan los caballeros.

* * *

Primer capítulo de tres, dejen sus comentarios :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del viejito encantador George R.R. Martin**

* * *

**SANDOR**

El camino seguía sin gente a la que encontrarse pues todos los hombres estaban en la guerra contra Stannis, las casas tenían sus postigos cerrados, dándole a la ciudad un aspecto de abandono. Llegó al Torreón de Maegor donde se resguardaban las mujeres y esperó a que saliera una de las damas de compañía, estaba en la oscuridad, esperando, hasta que vio salir a la reina Cersei.

-Esto no debe ir bien – su voz a penas se escuchó con el clamor de la batalla.

Cambió su destino, esta vez iría a sus habitaciones, tal vez no la vería, pero al menos ahí podría recordarla y de alguna manera despedirse, en el fondo tenía la ilusión de encontrarla, llevarla consigo y ponerla a salvo de esa pesadilla. Caminaba rápido, aumentando la velocidad, una nueva llamarada verde se entrevió en una de las ventanas, se cubrió con el antebrazo. Humo, como cuando la encontró una noche en que el humo llenaba cada espacio del lugar, estaba tan a la orilla que pensaba que saltaría, se acercó en silencio, como acechándola, cuando perdió el equilibrio estuvo ahí para ella, otra vez, la tomó con firmeza, y no quería soltarla. Le decía pajarito, porque así era ella, un pajarito con el ala rota, al cual no quieres dejar nunca. Le contestó con voz áspera, como siempre lo hacía ¿de qué otro modo hacerlo?, era la prometida de Joffrey, y eso significaba estar siempre bajo amenazas, golpes y sadismos. Ella trató de balbucear una disculpa, por no haberle dado las gracias, como si a los perros les agradeciera por hacer su trabajo, eso lo descolocó, pero continuó como siempre, protegido bajo la máscara del terror que infundía, que le tuviera miedo, así no tendría la guardia baja cuando estuviera ante el Rey. Con su aspereza quería crearle una coraza, prevenirla con lo que vendría al estar con el cachorro de león. Cuando llegó a sus habitaciones estaba jadeando, sin darse cuenta había corrido el último trayecto del viaje, abrió la puerta y entró. Olía a ella, todo el lugar era ella, recorrió el cuarto y encontró vino especiado, apuró un trago y se sirvió de inmediato el segundo, era suave, demasiado para su gusto.

- Ahora empieza mi guardia – alzo el contenido haciendo un brindis, tomándose el contenido de manera íntegra, se sirvió el tercero – estoy cansado.

La copa nuevamente quedó vacía, la dejó al lado de la jarra de alcohol y se tendió en la cama, cerró sus ojos un instante, se volteó y escondió su cara en la almohada de la loba, inspiró su aroma, una vez, luego de nuevo, con cada bocanada de aire la sentía más cerca, de pronto su atención cambió, un nuevo ruido interrumpió sus acciones, podía oír el sonido de la guerra, la canción era conocida, aunque el ritmo que tenía sonada a derrota.

-Cuando entren a la ciudad todo se verá reducido a saqueo y violaciones – Se incorporó – ya floreció, podría incluso engendrar un bastardo, eso la destruiría.

Escuchó pasos, delicados y apresurados subiendo la escalera, era ella.

-Hasta acá llego la guardia – Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla.


	3. Chapter 3

**SANDOR**

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, se sentía nervioso, la puerta se abrió y ella apareció, con su rostro lleno de miedo, seguramente por eso trancó la puerta, como si eso la protegiera cuando la ciudad cayera. Abrió las cortinas y su rostro quedó en asombro cuando pudo comprobar lo que sucedía afuera de esas cuatro paredes, se fue a su cama, acurrucada como un pajarillo asustado y susurro el nombre de su loba, el perro se levantó de su silla, algo mareado por el vino, por lo que no fue silencioso, aunque lo suficiente para poder tomarla por la muñeca y taparle la boca. No tuvo necesidad de presentarse, ya que los cielos se volvieron verdes ante una nueva llamarada de fuego valyrio, sabía que no gritaría, pero de todas formas la amenazó.

- Me alegra verte – había sinceridad en su mirada, honestidad y miedo, como siempre cuando se miraban a los ojos - recé por ti hoy en el Sept.

Esa amabilidad a prueba de todo, a pesar de todo, ella había rezado por él, por un simple perro, ni siquiera era un caballero y sus plegarias habían ido a parar a su persona, a pesar de su grotesca quemadura, a pesar de todo. Le dijo que se iría y esperó una reacción de su parte, en el fondo quería que le pidiera que fueran juntos.

-Cántame una canción pajarito – dijo con voz áspera y una daga en su garganta –dijiste que me cantarías – el silencio nuevamente reinó el lugar, su respuesta fue que le daba miedo – ¡Mírame!- Su grito la sobresaltó y sus ojos se unieron un instante, luego alejó su mirada de nuevo.

En su mente comenzó a sonar una canción que creía olvidada "Deja que beba tu belleza" y eso era lo que quería hacer, ahí, con ella subyugada a su poder, no podría hacer nada, sabía que estaba a su merced, pero no podía, no de esa manera. Le ofreció cuidarla, un escape, lejos de todo lo que le daba miedo, lejos de los leones, de las arañas y los caballeros, ni con eso consiguió que lo mirara, por lo que recurrió a lo que hacía mejor, su fuerza. Retorció un poco su muñeca y ahí estaba, tendida en la cama, se acercó para besarla pero se detuvo, ¿había cerrado los ojos para recibirlo? Se alejó un poco, desconcertado, ella comenzó a cantar. No era la canción que esperaba, era una de esas religiosas, pero se conformó, decidió sacar el filo de su garganta. De pronto la canción se detuvo, y sintió la tibieza de la mano de Sansa en su mejilla, cerró el ojo y se acunó en ella.

- Siempre eres tan brusco – La voz de Sansa sonaba a un regaño, pero con la sutileza característica de la muchacha - También puedo ser suave – Se le acercó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos duras y encallecidas y la besó.

Era un beso de despedida, sabía que ella se quedaría allí, que no se volverían a ver, la besó suave al principio, luego fue más intenso, con el anhelo que siempre había tenido por ella. Finalmente se alejó, avergonzado, no era un caballero, y a ella le gustaban los caballeros, quiso decir algo, sin embargo las palabras no llegaron a él, decidió dejarle algo, pero no tenía nada para ella, finalmente le dejó la capa blanca, la misma con la que se había tapado ese día en la corte. Esperó un segundo en la puerta, por si cambiaba de opinión y se iban juntos, lamentó que lo único que escuchara de ella fuera la guerra que ocurría afuera, la que le apresuraba a irse del lugar.


End file.
